Nouveaux vampires pour La Tueuse
by PrudenceVolturi
Summary: L'histoire se passe deux ans après la fermeture de la bouche de l'enfer. Lorsqu'elle reçoit un appel de Giles, Buffy se rend à Bon Temps, une petite ville de l'état de Louisiane où elle va pouvoir retrouver ses amis, faire la connaissance d'une nouvelle race de vampires et même retrouver de vieilles connaissances...
1. Introduction

"Cher journal, Spike est mort il y a deux ans et depuis cela j'ai longuement réfléchi. J'ai décidé de tourner la page. Je sais qu'il ne reviendra pas et que plus jamais je ne ressentirai ce bonheur comme quand j'étais avec lui. Le bonheur de pouvoir être moi-même. Tous ces moments où il m'écoutait et me surnommait _amour_, _mon coeur_ ou _boucle d'or_... Je ne dois pas ressasser le passé, car je sais que cela me rendrait encore plus triste que je ne le suis maintenant. Ce que je regrette le plus, c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'air de me prendre au sérieux lorsque je lui ai dit que je l'aimais juste avant qu'il ne finisse en... Je ne préfère pas y penser.

Angel est la seule autre personne qui m'est rendue aussi heureuse que je ne l'étais avec Spike. L'un est mort et l'autre ne peut rester à mes côtés à cause de cette malédiction, mais ils auront toujours une place dans mon coeur. Ces deux vampires, les seuls, à qui j'aurai donné ma vie et qui ont apporté, avec mes amis, un peu de lumière dans les ténèbres de ma vie."

Voici ce que l'on pouvait voir à la dernière page du journal intime de Buffy Summers. Deux ans plus tôt, Spike, le vampire avec qui elle s'était si souvent battu et dont elle avait fini par tomber amoureuse, s'était sacrifié pour sauver le monde de la bouche de l'enfer. Mais Buffy devait continuer à sourire à ces proches, même si au fond, son coeur pleurait.

C'est comme cela après tout ! Son rôle de Tueuse l'oblige à faire des sacrifices pour sauver le monde. Quoi qu'il en coûte pour elle, elle doit passer après les autres. Il était temps de tourner la page.

Buffy vivait maintenant à Rome. Elle avait loué un appartement qu'elle partageait avec Dawn. Le Scooby-Gang avait décidé de se disperser mais prenait des nouvelles régulièrement.

Alex vivait maintenant à San Fransisco alors que Willow et Kennedy avaient emménagés chez Giles en Angleterre. Elles dirigeaient avec l'aide de Giles une école pour former les Tueuses.

Bref, le Scooby-Gang avait repris une vie à peu près normal, si on ne prenait pas en compte le côté surnaturel, qui depuis Sunnydale faisait partie intégrante du quotidien.

Tout était presque comme avant. A part qu'un mois après la fermeture de la bouche de l'enfer, il y a deux ans, une nouvelle espèce de vampires avait révélé leur nature aux humains. Buffy se demandait souvent comment ils avaient réussi à lui dissimuler leur existence, à elle, la Tueuse. Jamais elle n'en avait vu un seul à Sunnydale durant ces patrouilles nocturnes. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, ce sont ces humains qui trouvaient plaisant de se faire mordre juste pour recevoir de l'argent en échange ou alors par pur plaisir. Buffy trouvait cela révoltant et irrespectueux, pour elle, qui avait passé son adolescence à combattre des vampires, certes pas la même espèce, mais tout de même, pour sauver la race humaine. Même si ce sang synthétique, le True blood, inventé par les Japonais, était censé permettre la coexistence entre vampires et humains, on ne pouvait pas être sûr que les vampires ne trichaient pas. Bien qu'ils soient des vampires, ceux-ci sont beaucoup plus puissants que les vampires que Buffy avait l'habitude d'affronter. Ce qui pose un problème à la Tueuse, qui évite de les approcher et de se faire connaître...


	2. Chapitre 1 : L'appel

Dawn POV

Le soleil venait de se lever à Rome. L'été s'annonçait chaud. C'était les grandes vacances, enfin un peu de temps pour souffler. Il est vrai que cette année avait été dure. Buffy m'avait trouvé un lycée où l'on parle anglais. Mais j'avais tout de même appris quelques mots d'italien.

J'avais quand même eu du mal à m'adapter à l'Italie. Tout est tellement différent de mon pays d'origine. Bien sûr, il y a toujours l'activité surnaturelle, mais elle est beaucoup moins présente qu'à Sunnydale, ce qui donne à ma soeur un peu moins de travail et plus de temps pour elle.

Mes pensées sont soudainement interrompues par le téléphone du salon, ce qui me force à sortir de mon lit malgré moi. Qui cela peut-il bien être à cette heure-ci ?

"Allo ?

-Suis-je bien chez les Summers ?

Giles ! Je reconnaitrai cette voix entre mille et cet accent britannique est toujours aussi fort ! Normal, il est retourné vivre en Angleterre !

-Giles, comment allez-vous ? C'est moi, Dawn !

-Oh, bonjour Dawn, je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Je me porte à merveille et toi ?

-Moi aussi ! Je suis tellement contente que vous appeliez ! Vous voulez parler à Buffy je suppose ?

-Oui, si c'est possible.

-Ne quittez pas, je vais la chercher. "

Je posais le téléphone et courut dans la chambre de ma soeur. Elle avait patrouillé tard hier soir, c'est pourquoi elle avait entamé une grasse matinée.

Après avoir réveillé ma soeur, je lui indiquais le téléphone.

Buffy POV

"Bonjour Giles, comment allez-vous ? Et cette école de Tueuses ?

-Bonjour Buffy. Tout va très bien. Je t'appelle pour te proposer quelque chose.

-Allez-y, je vous écoute.

Qu'allais-t-il bien me proposer, de le rejoindre en Angleterre?

-Et bien, tu est surement au courant de la _Grande Révélation. _

-Oui, cette nouvelle espèce de vampires.

-Exactement. Je fais donc des recherches sur ces vampires depuis deux ans. Et je pense en savoir suffisament pour te demander si cela t'interesserais d'aller en Louisiane, pour y rencontrer le Roi, un certain Bill Campton, que j'ai réussi à contacter et qui aimerait en savoir plus sur toi.

-Sur moi ? Pourquoi s'interessrait-il à La Tueuse ? Et Les vampires ont des Rois ?

-Oui, enfin, cette espèce là. Les vampires de la nouvelle espèce, enfin, nouvelle pour nous, car il sont aussi vieux que le monde, possède un roi pour chaque état des Etats-Unis. Bill Campton ainsi que ses congénères, sont bien sûr au courant de l'existence des vampires que nous avions l'habitude de combattre. Et il a entendu parler de La Tueuse. Mais je dois te prévenir que ces vampires sont bien supérieurs à ceux que nous connaissons. Tu es toujours La Tueuse, mais tes pouvoirs ne sont d'aucune utilité sur eux. Tu as été élue pour combattre l'espèce que nous avons toujours connu, pas la leur.

-Je sais tout ça, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai toujours évité, jusqu'à maintenant, de les approcher. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables exactement.

-Si tu acceptes , je viendrais te chercher à l'aéroport avec Dawn et nous rejoidrons les autres là-bas.

-Les autres, vous voulez dire qu'Alex, Willow et Kennedy sont déjà là-bas ?

-Alex et Willow, oui, mais Kennedy est resté en Angleterre pour surveiller l'école.

-Je dois en parler à Dawn et je vous rappelle.

Pourquoi un vampire supérieur à moi voudrait me rencontrer si je ne suis d'aucune menace pour son espèce ? Je veux dire, pourquoi se soucierait-il de moi ?

Dawn était ravie de ce voyage et avait hâte de rencontrer un vampire de la nouvelle espèce.

Quant à moi, même si j'étais curieuse de rencontrer ces nouveaux vampires, j'avais surtout hâte de revoir mes amis...


End file.
